Anonymity
by Megi Keishii
Summary: When you look in the dictionary for the word you get: Anonymity is a noun 1-The quality or state of being anonymous. 2-One that is anonymous. So what does this word, Ciel's informative who is a baker with an accent, Lord Ciel and Sebastian have in common?
1. Chapter One

Anonymity

In which Ciel and Sebastian find their informative to be a anonymity

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, nor will I never. I only own my OC and the murders that I create.

* * *

"Sebas'ian, Lord Ciel!" came a voice from behind the counter in the back of the bakery shop. When the voice heard the bells go off, warning that somebody came into the shop.

"What news do you have today regarding the Corner Square Murders?" asked Ciel, getting to the point. He didn't want to spend today lolly-gagging when he could be at the Phantomhive Mansion ordering Sebastian around.

"Young Master, I do believe it is not kind just to get straight to the point. It is customary to buy something of one's worthy time. Plus you might never know who is watching. Is that not right, Vic?" asked Sebastian, taking Ciel's coat and hanging it on a nearby coat hanger and gestured Ciel to a seat.

"Yes sir! Bu' really, many people cum I jus' ta talk wha' they wan' on their pas'ries for da Win'er Ball. Ya ne-" started Vic but got cut off by a loud crashing sound from where Vic was.

"Vic, are you alright?" asked Sebastian. Slightly worried and alarmed by the loud crashing noise.

"Eh, I think I be usin' sum help. I'm trapped under sum shelves." The reply sounded back. "Would ya be a dear an' help me ta get outta 'ere Sebas'ain?" Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Go on and help Vic. We will be using Vic's service in the future." He said from his seat.

"Lord Ciel, please enjoy da new cheesecake I maaade!" yelped Vic, suddenly being picked up by the butler.

"Are you alright, Vic?" asked Sebastian, laying the baker down across from Ciel.

"Fine as a Charley Horse Sebas'ian!" exclaimed Vic, pulling at a brunette strand that had come out of its large ponytail. Vic's eyes shook in mirth which made the amber eyes striking.

The eye color was unusual, noted Ciel as he stared more into them. Amber eyes just seem to judge your souls and seeing past the lies you've told. Making you want to tell Vic everything that you did. It was quite unnerving for Sebastian and Ciel to look at for this was the first time they have seen Vic, long brunette hair, delicate eyebrows, the amber eyes framed by long lashes. They almost did a double take when they noticed the ribbon around his neck where the Johnny Apple would be. Vic also had an extremely androgynous looking body which only looked more women like because of the apron. And surprisingly he was in between Ciel's and Sebastian's height.

"The cake is splendid as usual Vic," said Ciel, coming back to his senses.

"Now as ta ya 'ere," said Vic, putting his face on top of his hands. "This mus' be sumthin' bi', even my bro'her couldn' supply ya with da informa'ion tha' ya wan'ed," smirking at the two.

"How did you know?" asked Ciel, slightly worried that their usual informative was going to betray him.

"Ya 'ave seen da Under'aker 'ave ya no'?" he asked.

"Yes we have," said Sebastian, looking at the baker with no trust in his eyes.

"Did he 'ave any'hin' ta say?"

"No. He did not."

"This 'appened before several times, 'asn' no'?"

"Yes," said the crisp reply.

"Then dun doub' my words,"

"We never doubted your words, Lord Ciel or I."

"'Course no'. Anyways all of yer vic'ims 'ave in common is da barber shop dey all visi'ed. 'Nother notes is dat day all cour'ed da daugh'er of da owner who owns da barber shop. How da Sco'land Yard missed dat fac', I gots no idea." said Vic.

"What is this Barber Shop you speak of?" asked Ciel, taking another piece of cheesecake and taking small bites.

"It's Kinglisy's; da Barber shop where all of da murders 'ave had been 'appenin'. Owned by Rober' Kinglisy da 'hird an' his daugh'er, Mary Anne."

"How are you sure that it's done by this Barber shop?" asked Ciel, wiping his mouth and glaring at Vic, who still had his head on his hands.

"Da bodies should be released ta da Under'aker by now." He said, and slowly got up and went to the back of the shop.

"Lord Ciel?" asked Sebastian, standing by his master. He was looking over to the back of the shop where Vic disappeared.

"We're going back to the Undertakers" stated Ciel and standing up. "Sebastian?" he questioned.

"Yes, Young Master?" asked Sebastian, putting on Ciel's coat on the blue-grey haired boy.

"I want you to find everything you can on Vic." He stated and headed out the door and down the street to see the Undertaker.

"Once we reach the mansion, as you wish Lord Ciel." Said Sebastian and bowed, before leaving the shop and catching up with his master.

---

"You have to make me laugh Ciel." said the Undertaker as he came out of his coffin, grinning as usual. "And it has to be a true laugh."

Sebastian made a move to get the information they wanted, but the Undertaker made a ts-king noise and pointed to Ciel.

The person being pointed at paled and pointed to himself. Undertaker nodded. "Fine," he said a bit grudgingly. "But it better be good information." The white-haired man nodded and awaited his laughter.

10 minute later, nothing.

20 minutes later, still nothing.

An hour later no sound of laughter was coming from the Undertaker.

"Sometime soon Ciel." said the Undertaker, yawning and tapping his fingers on the coffin before him.

Ciel sighed and began doing the only thing that he could think of . . . the chicken dance. "I don't want to be a chicken. I don't want to be a duck; I just want to shake my butt." He mumbled and impersonated a chicken, a duck and shook his butt. Then clapped and skipped around the room. Finally he started all over again.

People outside the shop looked at it with horror and began wondering what had made the building jump up and down.

"Now, tell me about the bodies." commanded Ciel, rubbing his hands together. Sebastian stood behind him. 'Young Master. . .' he thought.

Undertaker grinned. "The bodies are all of young men ages 18-25; the right court-able age. Found on the corner of Wingsly and Fox. But . . . what is interesting is that their throats," he said, disappearing and then reappearing behind Ciel. "From right to left; it was cleanly sliced. This means that ever killed these men is left handed."

Ciel understood, "Sebastian." he commanded.

"Yes, young master?" he asked.

"Find all information that you can on all of the left handed barbers in Wingsly and Fox within a five mile radius."

"Barbers?" asked Vic's brother.

Ciel said nothing but commented on the cheesecake he had before coming over. Undertaker looked happier and then kicked them out of his shop. 'Helping out again eh, Vicky?' he thought before getting a chill down his back.

Vic stood up from the oven. 'Brother called me Vicky. He's dead.' Vic exclaimed before pulling out some meat pies. Later on a page boy came running from Vic's shop and into Mrs. Lovett's arms. "These pies are almost as good as yours!" he exclaimed.

"Come along Mathew, it's time to go back." said Mrs. Lovett. No one heard from them again.

---

Ciel glanced up from his paper work when he heard his study room door open. "Young Master, here is all of the left-handed barbers that you requested." said Sebastian handing Ciel the two pieces of paper. "After you are done looking at the paper you have dancing lessons-"

"Cancel it," said Ciel, taking the papers and looking at the men on them.

"I have hired a young woman for you to practice with. She will be here when we are about to do the dance lessons. Now after the lessons we have your violin lessons, then piano and finally touring Phantomhive Toy Company." continued the butler as if Ciel didn't interrupt him.

Barging in at this moment before Ciel could object to anything was Finny, the grounds keeper, "Lord Ciel! Sebastian! There is a young lady downstairs waiting for you," he said.

"Thank you, Finny." said Sebastian and looked at Ciel, "come along Young Master. It is time for your dance lessons."

Ciel grumbled and followed his demon butler down to the foyer where he his partner awaited him.

"Lord Ciel, Sebas'ian!" came a voice. There they say a young woman who had a striking strong resemblance to Vic. "I'm 'ere ta be a dance par'ner for . . . Lord Ciel, I believe." she said. "I'm Vic'oria," and curtsied.

"Are you Vic? From the bakery?" asked Sebastian, getting over the small fact.

"Aye, tha' I am," she said.

"You're a girl!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Las' time I checked, aye, I'm." she said, shrugging her shoulders in an American way.

"But in the Bakery shops you're a guy,"

"So? As far as I know it ain' a crime ta be a guy. I get more people willin' ta talk ta me in da shop if I'm a guy. If I'm in an 'ouse such as yers, girl is easier ta talk ta 'cause mos' people believe tha' women are dumb an' no' smar'," she said.

"Did you hire me ta be yer dance par'ner or no'?" she said after some time.

"Of course," said Sebastian and led them to the dance hall.

"Now Lord Ciel," he said watching him mess up. "You have to place your right hand on her waist and lightly take her right hand in your left. Like so," he come up and fixed the hand position,

"1, 2, 3, 4," he began counting.

"If I migh' make a sugges'ion," said Vic.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Sebastian, willing to hear and hoping that the young master will be able to dance soon. He was a demon! He shouldn't be teaching dancing!

"Ins'ead of counting, why dun we coun' down, up, up, down all toge'her?"

"It's worth a try."

"Down, up, up, down. Up, up, down, up, up, down." they all began and by a miracle Ciel began to get it!

"Thare ya go," said Vic, "Yer Ge''in' it."

Sebastian and Ciel were happy; the former because he finally got the dance and the latter cause that meant he didn't have to dance anymore! "Thank you, Victoria," said Sebastian after taking this moment into his non-existing heart. "You have done the impossible."

"I did nu'hin' of da sort. It's all Lord Ciel's hard work and de'ermina'ion." she said and started walking out of the dance hall. "Oh, an' Mary Ann died 'his mornin'. "

"So it isn't a serial killer," muttered Ciel.

Vic raised an eyebrow. "Now why do ya say tha'?" she asked pausing and turning around to see the two. "Serial killers jus' dun 'ave one type, it could be anyone who so much visi's da same place as da las' vic'im. Or jus' by wearin' da same s'yle of clo'hin'. Bu' its mos'ly based off how dey looked like. Mos' people seem ta overlook da o'her fac'ors." then left the mansion and back to the bakery.

---

"Sebastian," said the young Phantomhive master. Sebastian came up quietly behind him. "Do you have the information about these barbers and Vic or Victoria whatever her name is?"

"Yes," said Sebastian. "I already gave you the papers on the barbers and all that there is to know about them."

"I know, Robert Kinsley the 3rd like Vic or Victoria said, and Carlisle Ingham on 23rd and Baker Street. I need to know more. The queen is getting quite urgent about this matter."

"Mister Kingsley and Mister Ingham have been rivals since they are both left handed barbers who do an amazing good job on shaving. They have disliked each other since they courted the same lady, whom was Mary Anne's mother."

"Mr. Ingham's motive I presume?"

"It is one of many."

"Many?"

"Mister Ingham's son also courted Miss Mary Anne, but has not died yet. Mister Kingsley found out and blessed the two. He wanted happiness for them, but when Mister Ingham found out that his son was courting Miss Mary Anne, who looked like her mother, he was furious and forbade the courtship."

"We need to see these two."

"Is that your wish young master?"

"It is my wish and the girl that I just danced with, what about her?"

"Vic, I couldn't find any information on, but Miss Victoria I can. She has a brother, the Undertaker, is a baker and helps out nobles or rich people how to dance."

"We already know that," sounded the snap reply.

"I'm just stating what you told me to do Lord Ciel." he said, closing his eyes and then continuing. "She also was taught how to read, and write when she was younger and speak like a proper woman."

"Huh?"

"Notice how she always leaves off the G at the end of a word and T's in the middle so on and so forth. But she hated being proper, ran away at the age of 10 and has been a baker and dance partner for hire for the past six years."

Ciel smirked, "We might be using her services later on and more often." He said.

"Now it's time for your violin practice."

Ciel deadpanned at the idea.

---

Vic stood outside the Undertaker's shop. 'You called me Vicky. You're dead.' Then walked inside and saw coffins. "Oh dear bro'her," she rang out. "Yer gonna be an Uncle!" the next thing she saw was a silver blur coming at her and knocked into her.

"Who invaded you?!" she head her brother speak. "I will hunt them down and gut them like a fish or a frog in a science class!"

"No one, I jus'ed used 'hat ta get ya ou' of her hidin' place, oh dear bro'her of mine." said Vic, cracking her knuckles.

"Now, now, just hold on a moment, why would you kill, maim or possibly torture your older brother? The one who taught you everything you know about cooking?" he asked, waving his hands in front of his face, trying to reason with his homicidal younger sister.

"Ya tau'h' me how ta cook poisons, an' defend meself, and I tau'h' meself every'hin' else. Even how ta speak like a youn' lad ou' of da coun'ry." said Vic.

"I love you?" he questioned.

Vic stopped her movements, and paused. Well she would be lonely if her brother was killed. She'll let him live. "I love ya ta," she admitted and sat on a coffin nearby and began talking to him about her day.

The next morning she woke up to a surprise of Ciel and Sebastian in her bakery. Dressed up and holding a cloak, she didn't like the ominous feeling she was getting from that cloak or Sebastian who had a weird gleam in his eye. "Would ya like ta ge' ya a cup o' tea this mornin'?" she asked, glancing warily at the box and Sebastian.

"I have a proposition for you, Lady Victoria," said Ciel, enjoying the face that Vic made when she heard Lady Victoria. "I have to go to a ball tonight; I'm quite without a dance partner, since my fiancée is out of the country. She can't make it."

"Wha does tha''aves ta do with me?" she asked, slowly backing up to her bedroom. Where she knew neither Sebastian nor Lord Ciel would enter.

"I want you to be my date for the ball. And since I know you can dance, I don't expect you to turn down this offer," said Ciel, looking at her with his grey-blue eye.

"An' if I do refuse?" shot back the reply.

"Sebastian will make you,"

"If that is your wish, my lord." said Sebastian, bowing to his younger master.

"It all depends on, Lady Victoria." said Ciel. Vic didn't want to be a lady again, unless she was paid, so she hurried up the stairs and to her room where she hid behind the bookcase before Sebastian could capture her and take her to Phantomhive mansion. "Sebastian, go get Lady Victoria." he ordered. Sebastian repeated the line he just said moments before and Ciel nodded, indicating that it was. The butler quickly went up the stairs and began looking for the baker. Until he noticed that one side of the bookcase was a bit crooked, he opened it and Vic was there just glaring at him. He almost froze because of how tense and angry filled the glare is.

"I suppose tha' I go' no choice," said Vic, still glaring at him. Sebastian nodded, picked her up like a sack of potatoes and carried her back downstairs. "So why am I gonna be a 'Lady' for this nigh', especially for a ball?" she asked Ciel.

"You are the same age as the latest victim." He replied. Then started heading out the door, when he called over his shoulder to Sebastian to order him to take his latest victim to the mansion then met him back up at the Toy Company. Sebastian just bowed and took the cloak that he had on his arm and draped the dark grey material on the figure in his arms who was giving him glares.

"Finian, Bard, Tanaka, and Maylene, we have a guest staying with us for the remainder of the week," said Sebastian, ignoring Vic's outburst when she heard that she was staying for the week. "She is going to be in the Lilac room, please make her happy." he said, then introduced the other members of the Phantomhive Mansion. "The groundskeeper, cook, retired butler and maid are Finian, Bard, Tanaka and Maylene respectively."

The blond haired with hair clips in his blond hair waved at her with a huge grin on his face. She remembered him answering the door when she came over for dance lessons with the master. Bard the chef winked at her and lights his cigarette, while Maylene the purple haired woman who wore overly large glasses tried to make him quite. Then she glanced down and looked at the chibified Tanaka who was sipping on his green tea. "Ho, ho, ho," he said to her.

Vic looked at her prison and the person who was holding her victim in it, then decided to play nice girl. "It is very pleasurable to meet you all," she said and bowed, "I hope we will get along during my stay here."

Sebastian was caught off guard of how much of a difference there is when Victoria was speaking like a noble. "Maylene, please take Lady Victoria to her room, Young Master is expecting me at the Toy Company." he said to the maid and left quickly before Maylene could get a word out.

"R-Right this way, M-Mistress," said Maylene and led Victoria to her room.

---

"Young Master, Lady Victoria is with the others right at this moment, soon we should have Maylene and Lady Victoria go shopping for the appropriate attire," suggested Sebastian.

Ciel glanced at his demon, "Which room did you put her in?" he asked, and then picked up a rabbit with a top hat.

"Lilac room," said the reply from the demon.

"Then it's not necessary, just have Maylene help Vic dress up." said Ciel.

"As you wish, my lord," said Sebastian, then bowed and took off to make the call.

---

"Oh! It's a call from Sebastian!" exclaimed Finian, holding up the phone before Bard took it out of his hands and shoved Finian away.

"Bard here," he said. Then nodded a few times, "You got cha, I'll tell Maylene," then hanged up and looked at the groundskeeper that was lying on the ground. "Why are you on the ground?" he asked. Finian just grumbled and wept on the ground.

"Ho, ho, ho," said the elder butler appearing out of nowhere, scaring the royal daylights out of the other two men.

"Don't do that!" they exclaimed.

Then Bard went up to the Lilac room where the two females of the household are.

"It's open," sounded Victoria's reply when Bard knocked and asked permission to enter.

"Sebastian called and told me to tell Maylene to tell you that there are dresses and outfits in the closet and Maylene will help you dress and help you with your hair," he announced and then closed the door, leaving the two females alone again.

"Aren't you such a lucky lady?!" exclaimed Maylene and went over to the closet to pick out the outfit for her young master's guest. She found a blue dress that had a low cut, a starched collar that looked like it belonged with it, a synced waist, and four rows of ruffles on the bottom to match the short sleeves. "How about t-this dress M-Mistress?" she asked, showing the dress to Victoria.

Said person looked at it with disgust hidden in her eyes, 'Gag me and throw me in the Thames,' she thought, but nodded to Maylene, "That will do, do you perhaps have a hairstyle that would go with it?" she asked the maid, taking the dress from her and tried putting it on but got stuck with the starched collar. Maylene nodded and began helping her Mistress for the week. She glanced at the long hair of the said person and began thinking of the style, she decided to wing it and hope for the best.

Vic stared at herself in the mirror, her long straight hair was pin-straight for this hair style and only two small sections of her hair was pulled back making a small 'v' in the back of her hair. It was lovely. "Thank-you, Maylene." she said and put back the small hand mirror. Then glanced back at her, Maylene had lovely purple hair, and skin, and she thought she saw a dress that would be appropriate for her. "Come along, Maylene, you're going to the ball with me."

"W-Why I c-couldn't p-possibly! It w-would be im-improper for m-me!" exclaimed Maylene and rushed to the edge of the room in such speed, it made Vic wonder what was wrong.

"Well why not?" she questioned and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm j-just an m-m-maid," reasoned Maylene.

"Did that stop Sebastian?" questioned the cross-dresser. Maylene thought for a minute or so and shook her head. "Well, Sebastian is going to need a dance partner, and since I am going with Lord Ciel I could not possibly be able to dance with him." she reasoned, and made a grab at Maylene who quickly dodged.

This game was going on until Lord Ciel and Sebastian came home to the mansion.

"Tanaka, what is going on?" asked Sebastian, looking at the maid and his young master's guest who were running around, with Maylene slipping every so often.

"Ho, ho, ho," said the reply.

"That does not help Tanaka," said the demon and turned to Ciel. "Would you like for me to stop this?"

Ciel thought for a moment, "No, I would like to ask why though, Lady Victoria is running about."

"If that is your wish,"

"It is," he said, then watched his butler grab the cross-dresser by her waist and bring her over to him. "Why are you running about the mansion? We need to be leaving for the ball,"

"I just wanted Maylene to come in case your 'one hell of a butler' is most likely to get bored at the ball," commented Victoria. "You can put me down Sebastian,"

"Of course my lady,"

"Quite calling me that,"

"Sorry, my lady." he said just to tease her and annoy her.

She glared at him and looked at the short lord who looked just a bit paler; she bent over to feel his forehead with her own. "You all right my Lord? You are looking a bit paler." she asked not noticing that she had a chest and Ciel was looking directly into it, not by his choice mind you. He began to turn a bit red, and he could see Sebastian smirk at him.

"I am fine," he said. Looking away quickly before Vic realized what was going on.

"Shall we go to the ball then, my lord?" he heard Vic ask, he was surprised of how much of a change that there is to Vic when she used proper words.

"Yes, we shall," he said and they left the mansion and continued onward to Count Drake's Villa where the ball was going to be held.

When they entered the villa, Victoria was just slightly taken back of how beautiful the villa was, it reminded her of her fantasy of living in a Greek summer home, it nice, spacious, and just open. Ciel looked at his dance partner and wondered if he should tell her all of the details of the set up. He didn't want to lose his all-knowing informative, but if she betrayed him later on. . . . He decided it was worth it as he led her to the dance floor. "Victoria, would you like to know the details of the set-up?" he asked her, dancing like they were just a day ago.

Victoria slightly nodded, "I would like to know the details Lord Ciel, for I am close to the murderer's type, guessing by the dresses and outfits you left in the Lilac room and you yourself isn't dressed as you usually would. If I am going to die, I would like to know or at least have an idea as to how and why," she said quietly and then giggled to make it look like she just told a joke to Ciel and she thought it to be funny.

Sebastian was off to the side by the other butlers and maids, conversing with them and trying to find Carlisle Ingham or his son Alfred Ingham. When he did notice them, he narrowed his eyes at the son, Alfred.

Alfred was a tall blond haired fellow, with baby blue eyes, and a sinister smirk as he looked at a couple dancing on the floor. He followed his gaze and he found what couple he was looking at. Lord Ciel and Lady Victoria.

---

Alfred was having a wonderful time looking at the couples, see who he could interrupt and steal away a potential maiden and marry her, get all of the money and spend the rest of his life having sex with his wife, going down to the red light district, gambling, and ale. It was a life he wanted, and what he wanted, he would surely get. He didn't want to live a life of barbery like his father, so he bought a rich looking suit and impersonated a butler of a butler of a wealthy man, then stood off to the side before the couple could notice that they brought an extra butler along.

Soon he found a couple, a young looking lad who didn't look past the age of 10, and a young woman with long brunette hair, and a mighty fine chest, she looked around 21 at most.

She would be perfect for his plan.

"Excuse me," he said to the young lord, ignoring his disdain look on his face. "Might I cut in?" he asked, bowing slightly, taking Victoria's hand and kissing it.

She giggled. 'Yes,' he thought. 'Soon.'

"You may," said Ciel in a steel voice.

Alfred took Victoria to the edge of the ballroom and began dancing with her, while slowly making his way out of the villa, and into the garden and checking out his property. Well . . . she would be his property soon. "My name is Alfred Ingham, what is the name of this fair maiden?" he asked.

Victoria held in a punch and smiled, " Victoria," she responded. 'Please don't ask about the family name!'

"What a lovely name Victoria," he began to say, and just rambled off.

While he rambled off Victoria quickly went over the information that Ciel gave her. _"...If I am going to die, I would like to know or at least have an idea as to how and why." she said quietly. _

_"The murderer is suspected to be either Carlisle Ingham or his son, Alfred Ingham. Alfred has the tendency to go from young lady, to young lady, in hopes of getting rich and not having to take over his father's shop. He was courting Mary Anne but then he grew tired of her, especially when he saw a rich and beautiful, free noble woman." _

_"And his father?" _

_"Wanted to marry Mary Anne's mother, but Mary Anne's father won her heart," _

_"So you and Sebastian suspect Alfred based solely on the fact that he goes through young ladies like a last year's fashion? What about the other men that have been murdered or have you forgotten that detail?" asked Victoria, then moving her hand closer to Ciel to get closer to him. _

_"When we looked further into it, the young men that have been murdered have been in fact trying to court Mary Anne, but also they also were butlers to important families, and they were the exact opposite of him." _

_"Alfred is your main suspect at this moment?" she shivered a bit. _

_"Are you getting cold, Victoria?" _

_"I think some one just walked across my grave," she said. Then she noticed that a blonde haired baby blue eyed man was walking towards them. _

_"What's my family name going to be?" she asked quickly. _

_"What?" he asked. _

_"What is-" she started but fell silent as the blonde man interrupted. _

---

"Victoria?" asked Alfred, faking concern in his eyes.

"I'm such a ditz, what did you say?" asked Victoria.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" he asked, thinking it would be perfect for his plan. Soon she would be screaming his name, and she would have to marry him whether she liked him or not.

"I would love to, but please allow me to grab my cloak, I chilly quite easily," she said, faking a shiver and a deep breath.

"Of course," he said, not really noticing her, but her chest.

'Great, the man's a pervert! I would rather dance with Sebastian then spend time with him!' she thought as she hurried away to get away from him, but he thought she was just in a hurry to get her cloak because she just so smitten with him. She quickly spotted Ciel and Sebastian conversing to each other when she entered the ballroom. "Mister-I'm-A-Pervert is going to try to get me alone in the garden." she said to them as she walked up to them.

"Phantomhive," said Ciel randomly.

"Wha'?" asked Victoria, not quite expecting something like that to come out of his mouth, letting her accent show.

"Before our suspect danced with you, you asked me what your family name was going to be. It's Phantomhive," he said, blushing slightly and not really looking at her.

Victoria smiled at the thought. 'He must either trust me, or I became important to him. For him to give me his name,' she thought. "Well the suspect is going to get wary if I'm in here any longer without going him with a cloak." she said before taking her cloak from Sebastian. And hurried off.

"Lady Victoria," said Sebastian.

"I will be alright Seb," said Victoria, looking back over her shoulders. "I can take care of myself, if you hear a scream from the garden, come running with the Scotland Yard with you," she said and then hurried off to her potential death.

---

"Sorry that I took so long," said Victoria once she reached the said pervert.

Alfred nodded and took her arm and lead through the garden. Stopping every once in a while to comment on something or pick a flower for Vic. While on the walk to the entrance of the maze that the Count had in the back of the garden, he would ask a question or two about her, lifestyle, and other information that made him giddy in joy, and wanted to be that lifestyle that she had. Vic mentally shook her head and the joy and wonder in his eyes when he heard about her supposed lifestyle. Its truly not like that, it was much worse. They weren't called the Queen's Dog for a foolish reason.

Alfred decided it was time and led her to the maze, making random turns just to confuse her, and it kind of worked. But once they reached the 10th dead end she got a little peeved, and she voiced it.

Alfred just had a feral look in his eyes and slammed her on the dirt ground with him on top of her and pinning her down. "I'm going to be a wealthy man once I am through with you, and I'm going to enjoy that wealthy lifestyle." he said in a predatory voice.

Vic just looked at him with disdain in her eyes. "If you plan doing what you're going to do, I would suggest that you don't do it." Alfred just grew angry and slapped her.

She recalled the conversation that the demon butler and her had while in the carriage on the way to the Count's Villa. _"How are the murders committed?" she asked the butler. Looking at him while Ciel just slept, his head quite on accident fell into her lap, she ended up stroking his hair like his mother used to do and he was having pleasant dreams. _

_"Pardon?" asked the butler, watching the two, and noticing how doting the baker could be. _

_"Jake the Ripper had a system of which said person killed; slashed throats and a cut along the stomach area, the Corner Square Murder killed the men in a slash motion on the throat from a right to left fashion, how did the person kill Mary Anne? Assuming the person you suspect is the same one?" _

_Sebastian looked at the baker with renewed interest. "Lady Mary Anne was killed in a similar way to the men, but according to the reports by the Yard, she was forcefully entered and was beat around, she did try to fight back. But because of that, her murderer we believe put those bruises there in a means to make her submit to the murderer." he commented as he yet again watched the baker stroke his master's hair. _

_"If your suspected murderer is going to kill me, I should look out if said murderer is going to kill me in the same system? Raped, and bruised up?" she asked, leaning back into the plush red velvet that lined the coach as the scenery passed through them. _

_"Yes Lady Victoria," he said. _

_"You know," she started off, "I know that you have done some background information about me, I want you to know, that I have done this several times, and don't be worried if I don't come back from this." she finished. _

_Sebastian just raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when his young master woke up and blushed. _

"Did you hear me?" came the cruel voice of Alfred.

"Not a word," she said before her head was forcefully slapped in the other direction. "You killed those butlers and Mary Anne," she whispered. Alfred paused in his would be actions and looked at her. "You killed those butlers who courted Mary Anne and said woman." she repeated. "All because the men were the opposite of you, you thought that they were rich and noble men, they had the life that you wanted, you stalked them for several weeks before learning that they were really butlers. You were disgusted by the fact that a mere _butler_ could give more attention to women and have women flock over to them."

Alfred just kept looking at her.

"When you found Mary Anne and the thing that they all had in common you had a plan. Kill off her suitors to torment her, then court her, make her think that you loved her. She trusted you, and loved you. Then you killed her."

Alfred just looked at her crazily. "Not only that, I entered her and made her scream my name. It was pure heaven. Her mother was also the same,"

At this Vic opened her eyes just a fraction. "You raped Mary Anne's mother?"

"Right. . . in. . . front of her. .. " he said before ripping off her dress. "

Why did you choose me?" asked Vic, not trying to get off of her, he was too close for her comfort.

"Why? _You _begged me to come. The moment our eyes connected, I saw my future, and it looks pleasant for me and all of the deeds that I will be able to do."

Now Vic just wanted to buy some time for a plan, or for one of her hosts to notice that she has been gone for a long time.

---

"Lady Victoria has been gone for quite some time, young master," said Sebastian, looking around to spot the cross-dresser.

Ciel also nodded, "She has, hasn't she?" he asked.

Before Sebastian could comment they heard a long horror scream that pierced the air with its sound. _"I will be alright Seb," said Victoria, looking back over her shoulders. "I can take care of myself, if you hear a scream from the garden, come running with the Scotland Yard with you," she said and then hurried off to her potential death._ They both recalled, then hurried off to the garden.


	2. Chapter Two

Anonymity

Chapter Two

In Which Ciel and Sebastian Are Disquieted

Ciel and Sebastian quickly rushed to the garden with only one thought on their mind, was that Vic who just screamed?

Said person was barely clothed and beaten a few times, she couldn't do anything thing expect be beaten and taunt her would-be murderer and that would create more bruises. "I didn't nothing of the sort! I just met you and I was having a dance with my partner when you came and lead me off to this maze like a horse with a lead." she said to him, and suffered a kick to the ribs. He had taken a liking to kicking her where it would be painful.

"Say it," he said.

"I would rather die then say it," came the reply. Another kick to the ribs was her reward.

"I'll make you," he said.

"You've been trying to get me to say it for the past twenty minutes. If I scream again then Lord Ciel and Sebastian will find me in no time. They are already on their way from when I last screamed bloody murder." she said, trying to stand up but was yanked up by her hair.

"Scream like that again and you'll find yourself without a voice to say anything."

She smirked, despised what position she was in and the hand in her hair could possibly snap her neck. "Then how would I be able to say it?" she taunted.

Alfred grew red in fury and slammed her head in the ground. She held back a flinch. "I dare you to try it." he commanded.

She twisted her head under his grip, smirked and spit in his face. "I ain' nobodies dog," she said.

---

"Lady Victoria!" shouted Ciel and he once again got lost in the maze which he followed the footprints too. Sebastian looked from up on top of the hedge that made the maze to see if he could find the guest of Phantomhive.

Sebastian could sense something was wrong in the air, and he figured that if they didn't find Lady Victoria that she would die. "Sebastian," said Ciel.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked.

"I order you to find Lady Victoria and keep her safe," he said.

"Yes, my lord." said Sebastian then taking off to the top of the mazes and began searching.

"Oh! My love!" came an annoying voice that Sebastian always hoped he would never hear again. He turned around and only meet the face of the killer of Madame Red- Gruell Sutcliffe. The red-haired Shinigami made a kissy face and tried to kiss Sebastian who dodged his attack. "Why must you be so cruel my love?" he wept.

Sebastian just merely looked at him. "Who is going to die tonight?" he asked.

Gruell was still pouting and looked away from his lover. "Why should I tell you? You and that brat will try to change the fate of the mere mortal who is going to die tonight." he commented.

Sebastian had no time to argue with him, so he just sighed and pulled him into a loving embrace. "Gruell," he said.

Said killer looked at said butler with hearts in his eyes. "Yes, my love?" he said in a dreamy voice, having naughty thoughts going through his mind.

"Will you tell me who is dying tonight? And where they are?" he asked in a caring voice, pulling him tighter to his body. Much to his protest, mind you.

"Of course my love!" screamed Gruell and spun out of his arms and lead the way to where the couple was busy making annoying threats to each other. Sebastian quickly picked up Ciel and followed Gruell.

Ciel was just minding his own business, being stuck in a maze, when his butler picked him up for no reason at all. "I presume that you have a lead?"

"What kind of butler would I be if I didn't?" asked the butler.

Soon they landed where Victoria and Alfred were. And they were shocked at the image before them.

Victoria, who was barely clothed, was arguing with the red-haired death god, and Alfred looking like a bloody mess in the corner, seemly forgotten. "Give me tha' jacke' you s'upid red-head!" screamed Victoria, then tackling the said person trying to get the jacket.

"It's the color of my hair! I will never give this up! It's a memento of my last owner!" he screamed trying to get away from the crazed baker.

"I dun care! I wan' tha' jacke'! I'm freezin' my arse off!" she screamed.

"My lady!" said Ciel, applaud that one would use such words.

Sebastian stepped up and took off his jacket and laid it on the baker. "My lady," he said. "I offer you my jacket,"

Victoria just looked at him, "I know yer jus' makin' fun of meh now," she stated, but accepted the jacket none the less. "There's ya killer, an' I'm willin' ta 'es'ify ta tha Sco'land Yard," she stated.

Before Gruell left, he decided one more time to gain Sebastian's attention, he was ignored, much to his displeasure and left the maze stating that he be pack for his loves love.

---

It was some time after the party when the Scotland Yard came and asked Victoria about what had happened to her. "Is there anything else that you might have heard about him?" asked the head of the Scotland Yard.

"Yes, he said, that he kill all those people!" said a hysterical Victoria, twisting Sebastian's handkerchief.

"People?" he questioned.

At this point Victoria fell to the ground, her hands clutching her head, eyes wide in fear. "All of those people who have been murdered recently! All those poor people!"

"What are you referring to?"

"The Corner Square Murders!" she said crying hysterically before Ciel and Sebastian took her into their arms and helped her out, once she was up, she started to cry into Sebastian's shoulder.

"I think my. . . sister has enough of this questioning. We'll take our leave," stated Ciel before walking over to the exit with Victoria and Sebastian following behind. "If you have further more questions, you can contact us at Phantomhive mansion. Until then gentlemen,"

---

There was a pregnant silence in the carriage as they rode back to the mansion. Sebastian and his young master was staring at the cross-dresser sitting across from them in the plush red velvet that lined the carriage. Said cross-dresser was looking back at them with a look in her eyes that the author can't describe at the moment. "Is there something on my face dear brother?" asked Victoria in a sarcastic tone.

"Why did you act like a mad-woman back there?" asked Ciel, dismissing the tone she used.

Victoria just crossed her arms and huffed. "What else was I supposed to do? Just act like a calm person who didn't almost get raped, beaten and also got murdered? Oh yeah, splendid idea dear brother," she said.

"Where did you learn to act like that?" asked the butler, both he and Ciel were trying not to look down to Victoria's chest, it was much uncovered and the jacket Sebastian lend her did little.

Victoria just drilled her amber eyes into theirs. "If I couldn't do a little thing like this, then I shouldn't be a member of the Phantomhive mansion. And I also wouldn't be a member of the Phantomhive family, would I not?" she said, then after some time she spoke again.

"I also wouldn't be one hell of a baker, now would I?"

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other, was she onto their contract? If so, how did she know? Before they could question her, they arrived at the mansion and Bard opened the door. "H-how w-w-was the ball Mistress?" asked Maylene, taking Victoria's borrowed cloak before gasping and hurrying to put it back on and ran her to the baths.

"Maylene! What are you doing?!" asked Victoria, her voice carrying throughout the mansion.

"Ho, ho, ho," said Tanaka, sipping on his green tea. Bard just looked onward.

"Did anything happened Lord Ciel?" asked Bard, knowing that he was treading in dangerous waters.

"Nothing that is your concern," said Ciel before heading into the mansion with Sebastian following him.

---

Maylene was frustrated right now, she couldn't wash the back of her mistress! And it made her mad, "P-P-Please Mistress, l-l-let me wash y-y-your back," she tried for the thousandth time.

"No, I'm quite alright Maylene, I'm used to doing it myself, its perfectly alright," cried out Victoria.

"A-Are you sure M-Mistress?" asked Maylene.

"Quite sure," responded Victoria, slowly entering the tub. But not before she took a glance at the mirror that hanged from across the room to see her back. Her back suffered from many scars, mainly from her hardships she had to endure to get to the point where she wanted out, but she could faintly see the only scar that mattered. The one where she protected a little child when she entered a burning mansion from a falling chandelier.

_"Little one! Master!" she cried as she entered the mansion, looking for the child and Master of the mansion. She knew they was somewhere around here, the child just loved his mother to death, the Master loved his wife and child to death, and she found the Mistress of the mansion crushed under some burning beams. _

_"Please! Go save my husband and son!" she cried out to her. _

_"But what about you my lady?" cried out Victoria, rushing over to the beams and tried to lift them up. _

_The blonde haired lady just smiled a bitter smile, that didn't belong on her pretty face. "I won't make it, even with my sister's help. Just save my husband and son! I beg of you! I know you don't work here, but I have seen you around our kitchen talking to Ash, please, go save them!" she urged the young apprentice baker._

_Victoria just gave her a bitter smile in return, "If that is your wish my lady," she said to the woman._

_"It is," replied the lady of the mansion._

_"Good-bye," whispered Victoria as she headed to the other rooms in search of the child and husband. _

_How did she get in this mess you ask? Surely if she came from outside the mansion she would have some sense not to go in the burning building to save the people trapt in it. But she was close to the cook of this mansion and was showing the cook her latest creation of cake, when in the storage room something exploded and make everybody get knocked off their feet. _

_When Victoria came too, the person she respected was on top of her, shielding her from a hail of silverware. "C-Cook," she stuttered, trying to wake up the cook. _

_"Vic," he stated, "Go and see if the Mistress, Master and Young Master are out of the mansion."_

_"S-Save your breathe! I'll g-g-get you out of here!" she whispered to the cook and got out of from underneath him and tried dragging him to the exit. _

_"Victoria," he said again, before coughing up some blood, the light in his eyes slowly dimming. "Please," he whispered._

_Victoria was crying now, and nodded, before setting him up in a comfortable position, cigar in mouth, glass of brandy in hand, and his chef hat at his side. "Go peacefully ok?" she whispered, to him, and got up, only glancing back to see him nod and close his eyes. _

_Finally she snapped out of her day-dreaming and started kicking in doors, looking for the Mistress's precious people. It was the 10th kick to the doors that she found the Young Master face-first on the floor, and the Master in a chair. She quickly picked up the Young Master and checked his breath, he was still there. Quickly going over the fallen parts of the ceiling and walls she made her way to the Master and was applaud what she found. _

_The Master was sitting on the chair, his body tied to the chair and the ring was slowly being melted into his finger. "Master?" she whispered, before pulling up her shirt to cover her mouth, and shifting the Young Master into her arms, and lightly pressing him to her figure so he wouldn't breathe in as much as she did of the smoke that was slowly covering her line of vision. "Master?" she repeated, not getting a word from him. _

_She failed the Mistress in one aspect of her mission, but she be damned if she left the Young Master to die. "I'm taking your ring Master, that way the Little One will have something to remember you and your wife by Master," she whispered to the slowly burning corpse, before taking the ring off his finger with some difficulty. _

_Now the question is how to get out of here? She knew that the kitchen area was blocked off, she was too high up to jump out of the window and land in some trees, and if that was possible, the trees would most likely be on fire. The servant entrance was most likely blocked off, the only other logical exit would have to be the main entrance. _

_On the way out, she carefully went over some broken columns that were cracked with the sudden temperature rise, and failed to notice that a edge of a statue was in her line of stepping and only noticed it when the boy she was protecting went out of her arms and into the middle of the floor, the ring was safely tied to her throat with a piece of ribbon she had with her. _

CREAK!

_Looking up, she noticed a chandelier hanging dangerously at one angle, if it gave it would land on top of the Little One! She hurried up to her feet and right as she was about to grab the Young Master, it gave and it was falling at a great speed, due to its weight. Straight at the Little One. _

_Leaping she grabbed the Little One and used her body for a shield, and only gasped in sudden pain as she felt the chandelier enter her body. "Don't worry, Little One, I'll get you out of here," she whispered to the boy, and tried pulling out the piece that was stuck in her body, but it wouldn't go. _

_"Mmm," came the sound from the young boy. He slowly opened his eyes to find Victoria trying to pull out the piece that was stuck in her back. "W-W-W-Who are you?" he whimpered._

_"I'm just a baker," she whispered, before looking up and seeing the exit cleared of most falling pieces of walls and ceilings. "Take your Father's ring that's around my neck and run!" she whispered to the child, he could only look up at her in fear. Victoria grew pissed, standing up and picked up the Little One, ignoring the pain in her back. "Listen you little twerp!" she said harshly._

_He just whimpered. She growled._

_"Listen to me!" she said, she in return got a nod back._

_"I want you to run out of here as fast as you can, take this ring that is around my neck, it belonged to your father. And get the hell out of here!" she said to the kid, before untying her ribbon and letting the ring fall into the palm of his hands. "Do you understand me?" _

_He nodded._

_"Now run you little twerp!" she said, pushing him towards the exit, before collapsing on the floor when the piece finally broke up._

_The second time when she woke up she found she was in a hospital, glancing at the white ceiling and finding drilling hazel eyes staring at her body. Slowly she sat up. "Where is Ciel?" asked the hazel-eyes woman._

_Victoria just looked at the woman, before blinking. "Who miss?" she asked._

_"My darling little nephew! I want to know if my darling little nephew is still alive!" she asked, shaking the young Victoria, her red hair getting in her face._

_"My darling sister! Where is she?!" came a familiar tone of her brother, before she was whisked away from the red-haired woman doctor. _

"M--Mistress?"asked Maylene tentivally through the door. "A-Are you a-alright?" she asked.

Victoria rose from her bathing water, quickly grabbing a towel and securing her robe, then walking over to the wooden door and yanked it open. "Is there something of great importance?" she asked gravely, looking at the maid with her amber eyes.

"N-Not at all! I-I-Its-" she started before Victoria held up her hand.

"First off, take a deep breath, and slowly, I repeat _slowly_. Now tell me what you want to say." said the baker.

"Young Master wants to m-meet you in the study along with Sebastian." she said, glad that her stuttering was gone for the most part.

Victoria quirked an eyebrow, "Right now?" she asked.

"Yes my lady," she said.

"Alright," said Victoria heading out the door, leaving the bathing water to the maid as she left the said maid flabber-gasted that she would just walk throughout the household in just a towel.

---

"You all rang fer me presence?" asked Victoria as she barged into the room, ignoring the stares she was getting from her new brother, and his butler. But did notice the upturned smile of the Chinese Warlord that was in the room, sipping on some tea with a scantily dressed woman on his leg, staring blankly at him.

All of the men were staring at her, she began to tap her foot, "I swear if ya dun 'ell me wha's goin' on, I'll go back ta me bro'her an' till him 'ha' ya' go' me wi'h a kid. I dun 'hink ya wan tha." she said in her native tongue, regardless what Sebastian was threatening to say to the woman once this meeting was over and done with.

"We were just conversing what else has happened during the Corner Square Murders." said Ciel. "Put some clothes on, Victoria."

Victoria just shook her head and sat down in Madame Red's old chair, "Wat else happened my lord?" asked Victoria, crossing her legs like she was a man. Then glanced at the Chinese Warlord, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"Lau," he offered his name to the unasked question, "And my sister, Ran-mao,"

"Well dis is all pleasen' ya know, bu' wat else has 'appened?" she asked Ciel, ignoring the stares she just got from the Chinese noble.

"The Queen has sent this letter while we were solving the case for the Corner Square Murders," said Ciel. Holding up a plain white envelope with the red wax stamp in the shape of the royal seal. "She has noticed that an uncanny amount of counterfeit coins have been handed out and wants the Phantomhive family to solve it before the public finds out and inflation happens." he commented.

"Those who dwell in the iron are often found within the cave of red," said the Chinese noble cryptically sipping on some tea. "What are you all talking about again?" he asked after sometime when all of the guests were looking at him.

They dead-panned.

"Do ya have sum of ta coins?" asked Victoria rubbing her head, clearing ignoring the opium dealer.

Ciel nodded and tossed her the case of the counterfeits. She caught it and took a look at it. Carefully she picked one of the coins up and looked at it closely, who ever did the job was extremely good at it, she could barely tell the difference. But she could faintly see the extra lines around the coins, and the weight felt different. She vaguely remembered some of her customers down at the bakery paying quickly and not looking at the selections for the Winter Ball that was coming within a few days.

"Try lookin' at . . ." she started up, then squinched up her face, trying to remember the names of the nobles who ordered the chocolate cheesecakes, "Lord MacVan an' Lady Rouge," she finally remembered the names. Then answered the unasked questions. "I own a bakery shop 'mber? 'hose peoples cum by me shop ta buy sum chocola'e cheesecake, but they usually order sum'hin' else fer ta Win'er Ball dat is cumming up," she said.

"Sebastian!" exclaimed Ciel.

"Yes my lord?" he asked.

"Find out where Lord MacVan and Lady Rouge lives," he ordered.

"Yes, my-" started Sebastian but got cut-off by the baker.

"'here is no need my lord, I need ta deliver da baked goods ta them on da mor," she said. Then started heading out the door, but stopped when she about to exit. "Un'il nex' 'ime my lord." she said and slipped out.


	3. Chapter Three

Anonymity

Chapter Three

In Which Sebastian and Ciel are Aghast.

Disclaimer: I never will own Kuroshitsuji, even if they give me fcked up dreams

---

Victoria was staring at the mansion that she was supposed to deliver the cheesecakes to, the mansion belonged to one lady in society who was only second to Madame Red.

Lady Rouge.

She was a beautiful lady, auburn hair that reached the middle of her back, hazel eyes that reminded the noble gentle-men of chocolate on a late night with the love of their night, slender waist that most noble ladies would kill for, a nice chest that they would also kill for and the gentle-men to drool over, only two and twenty. She was known through her deceased brother, Mister Pepury, who owned the latest clothing line that was started up by their great-grandfather. Mister Pepury used to take his sister to the parties that he was often hosting, and she ended up hosting because he was in the back working with the kitchen staff, and didn't like to socialize much. Lady Rouge got her own reputation as the hostess and quite a rebel in the society, the local papers would often call her the 'Rouge Angel'.

But sadly her brother died of a sudden binge of drinking vodka and ended falling off the bridge, and landed in the river Thames below, in the dead of night, in the dead of winter. So the police were shocked when they did their patrols early that morning to see a mashed up body of Mister Humpty-Dumpty himself

However, she was still only second to Madame Red, and that made her have a temper of a rouge assassin.

Victoria really didn't want to go in.

"S'upid bro'hers," she muttered to herself as she walked up to the kitchen entrance of the mansion, and where she knew that the Lady of the mansion would be. "Made me go in by meself, you haf'a ta go an' fin' da killer Vic'oria, go''a go an' ge' da coins tha' aren' da coins of da Queen! Ya kna' where da Lady lives, ya make da perfec' person ta ge' in da place!" she rambled on. Before going into the kitchen and noticing the lady in the kitchen tasting some of the dinner entrees

"Oh! Vic! You're here," said the lady after she noticed that Vic was standing in off to the side of the back entrance of the kitchen. She gestured to him to come over closer. "Do be a dear and set those cheesecakes on the counter by James. I will have the rest of the payment in a moment, in the mean time why doesn't Ralph show you to the study? I will be there shortly," she suggested, but made it sound more like an order.

"Yes'm," said Vic, bowing a little and placing the cheesecakes by the kitchen boy named James.

"This way sir," said the butler of Lady Rouge. Appearing beside the baker, slightly scaring him.

Vic just nodded and followed the butler to the study where some coins where already laid out for the baker. "The Lady will be with you shortly," said the butler, before leaving the baker in the study. Alone.

Vic gained a gleam in her eyes, score! She was alone in the study! There's probably more coins laying in here somewhere! Or letters, something to say that Lady Rouge was in on the fake coins. Carefully she shifted through the paperwork on the desk and looked for anymore evidence of her suspected crimes.

Finally after some misguided stumbles and accidents she opened a secret drawer, with some letters tied with a red ribbon, all stack and neatly piled. The baker took one of the letters and opened it carefully, when she began reading the letter her eyes widened.

_'Dear Madame Pepury,_

_Regarding your letter regarding the death of your brother, Mister Alan Pepury, I have no further information at this time. If you contact myself, or the Scotland Yard at a later time, or let us handle the closed case and if by chance we happen to get some new information, we will be in contact._

_Your Regards,_

_Fred Abberline, _

_Junior Officer_

_Scotland Yard.'_

Quickly Vic put down the letter and opened up another one. This letter after she read it, decided to stash it on her person. Right as she was sitting back down in the chair she was supposed to be sitting in the whole time the butler opened the doors and announced that Madame Pepury was entering. Vic stood up and bowed slightly when she came in through the door and stayed that way until she sat down.

"How much will the cheesecakes cost?" asked the woman, going through her drawers and looking for the money.

"Fif'y a piece," said Vic, just mentally wincing when the lady stopped looking and stared at the baker.

"That's double!" said the lady.

"Ye asked me ta make it righ' away madame. Usually i' 'akes me moar 'hen a day or two ta make such cheesecakes, and ye asked specially asked fer da Belgium chocola'e da ye wan'ed in de cheesecakes," Vic said, listing off the reason with the tips of her hands.

"I suppose," she drawled out.

"Ov course, I could always 'ake 'hem back ta da o'her person who wan'ed da same 'hin' as ye did," said the baker, and walked to the door when Lady Rouge stood up.

"Wait! I'll pay!" she said, and dug out the money for the baker to take.

Vic walked back to Lady Rouge and took the money when she grabbed Vic's wrist. "If I ever have to pay that much for cheesecakes again, I'll never use your business again," she said threateningly.

Vic just pulled her wrist out from the lady's grip and smiled sadistically. "If I want your money, _I'll_ come to you, unfortunately for you, I have other means. I have other people whom are more _important_ than you, Lady Rouge." said Vic, using proper grammar, shocking the lady of the household.

---

"Ah! Welcome young Baker," said the head butler of the next mansion that Vic had to go. He gestured for the young man to come in through the main entrance like he would welcome a noble or aristocrat.

"'hank you, Bruce," said Vic. Handing him his jacket and hat as they walked through out the mansion to met up with the young Lord MacVan, but not quite as young as the Lord Phantomhive.

While Ciel is 12, Lord MacVan is 19.

Lord MacVan made his business grow in leaps and bounds after his father almost made them penniless. They own part of the shipyard and dealt with the exports and imports of the Queen's food. They made some good pounds through that.

He was also particularly close to Lady Rouge, how they got along, society had no idea. Society has always called them the 'Opposite Couple' because they were the polar opposite of each other. While Lady Rouge was generally like Madame Red and had a temper to match her nickname, Lord MacVan was gentle, doe-ful, and quite shy.

The young Lord has black hair that he pulled into a loose horse-tail and ended at his broad shoulders, was basically almost any Lady in societies the catch they wanted in a husband. He was quite good looking, the hair that was previously mentioned, startling green eyes that would sparkle at almost anything in the world, almost Sebastian's height, wore nice tailored suits, and was the ultimate gentleman.

His father was the previous Lord MacVan and almost ran down the business when his mother took an unexpected turn for the worse and later died from an unknown reason. At first the business that his father owned was just a lonely little ship-building making business, and he owned one of the best parts of the harbor. Later after his father died from falling off a horse while riding, his son, Rowland MacVan, took over the business, quite the ship-building business, bought more parts of the harbors with the money he made from selling the previous business.

He is vastly different from his society partner, as you readers can see. Lady Rouge had the baker go through the servants entrance, Lord MacVan is having said person enter the front entrance.

Vastly different.

Vic was brought out of her thoughts when Bruce, the head butler entered announcing that Lord MacVan will be with him shortly, and to help herself to the tea and crumpets that he had set out. She nodded and started sipping on her tea while thinking why the Lord would have such coins, as far as she knew the business wasn't failing or in danger of failing. He was already rich, if not as much as Ciel, but close to it.

While she was thinking about the possible motives that the Lord could have, she decided to look around the study. See if she could get anything else out of him that might look out of character. And she did, she saw a nearly empty bookshelf, that only had two books within it. Compared to the rest of the study, where books were lying upon each other and other made spiral staircases, it was out of character.

Slowly she made her way over and looked at the books, _On the Origins of Species by Means of Natural Selection _by Charles Darwin and _Variation in Plants and Animals under Domestication_ by Jean-Baptiste Lamarck. That's odd, thought Vic as she took a closer look at the books, why would he have two vastly different books about mankind?

One is natural selection the other one is mankind had to up on two feet and reach for the forbidden fruit.

Two vastly different concepts.

Slowly she put back the books down when she notice that there used to be another book, it was a small book she could tell as she looked at the dusty shelf. In the far off ends of the hallways she could timid footsteps coming her way. She hurried back to her seat and began resuming on sipping on her tea. When the door opened she waited until the lord had entered fully into the room before turning to him and bowed. "Lord MacVan," said Vic, once he had entered the room.

"V-V-Vic," stuttered the lord, showing his shyness that he was quite known for. "D-D-Did you b-b-bring t-t-the c-c-cakes?" he asked, settling down in his desk which Vic had overlooked.

"'Ha' I haf," she said to him, before taking a crumpet and slowly eating it. "Is thare any'hin' else ya wan' meh ta do fer ya 'his evenin'?" she asked him back.

The young Lord just shook his head and stumbled out a reply to which Vic was happy to oblige before leaving the study. Only to back-track when she noticed that she forgot that she left her bag there. When she got close to the study once again, she heard some voice, softly now, she crept closer to the slightly opened door and listened in.

"It is almost time young master," came Bruce's voice.

"It is, and soon I will be in the Queen's favor once again and drag that Phantomhive family name into the ground. Have you gathered anymore information about the newly appeared Phantomhive?" came the non-stuttering voice of the Lord MacVan.

"Victoria, brown hair, unusual amber eyes and is quite the lady of society is the latest rumors." came the instant reply from Bruce.

"Where did she come from? Why did she just appear out of thin air? Is she really related to the young lord, Ciel Phantomhive? Why was she talking to the Scotland Yard at the party yesterday? There are so many questions about her, and I want them to be found out. Now I need to head out to the dock and check in on our pets and their treasures. Come Bruce." commanded Lord MacVan.

Vic heard the tell-tale footsteps of one that is in charge and backed up to the end of the hallway. Then headed back to the study for the third time, trying to make it seem like it was a natural thing that she was still in the manison.

"V-V-Vic, i-i-is there s-s-somthing the m-m-m-matter?" stuttered the lord.

"I was cummin' back fer me bag, I lef' me muny in i' an' i' won do any good if i's lef' in yer s'udy. I need ta make moar cakes fer 'he o'her cus'mers." said Vic, then side-stepped the lord to head back into the study.

"Be careful baker, or you won't know what you will get into." silently warned the Lord of the Shipyards. Vic turned around and gave a questioning look at him. Seeing if she heard right. He just smiled and nodded, motioning her to go to the study and grab her things before turning around himself and heading out.

---

"The shipyard?" asked the cursed young master.

"Yeah ya li'le 'werp. Da wa he said." said Victoria, staring at the one who cause her to sneak into the manisons in the first place.

"Sebastian!" commanded the slate haired kid. Sebastian showed up, right by the baker who jumped a bit.

"Yes master?" he asked.

"We're going to the shipyard and learning more about this Lord MacVan. I also want you to look into the letter that Lady Victoria has. It concerns the death of her brother from two winters ago. Look closely into that killing. I suspect that there is something behind it all."

"Yes, my lord."

"I'm headin' back ta me place a' ta end of da day." said Vic.

"What?" asked Ciel.

"It has already been a week, my lord. I have to get back to my business. If you need further more assistance. You know where to go." said Vic, bowed and left the room with the demon and his soul staring after her.


	4. Crack Special!

1**Victoria and Sebastian**  
by William Shakespeare

_Enter Victoria_

_Sebastian appears above at a window_

**Victoria:**  
But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the rubber duck, and Sebastian is the sheep.  
Arise, chaos sheep, and jump the mad iPod.  
See, how he leans his hand upon his neck!  
O, that I were a glove upon that neck,  
That I might touch that hand!

**Sebastian:**  
O Victoria, Victoria! wherefore art thou Victoria?  
What's in a name? That which we call a wrist  
By any other name would smell as disturbed  
Dost thou love me? I know thou wilt say "like a teenager just waking up one morning, and realizing, oh shit, I'm a SENIOR!"  
And I will take thy word; yet if thou swear'st,  
Thou mayst prove green.

**Victoria:**  
Swain, by yonder mad iPod I swear  
That tips in a bush the glory paper--

**Sebastian:**  
O, swear not by the iPod, the klutz iPod,  
That sadly changes in its tipsy orb,  
Lest that thy love prove likewise tipsy.  
Sweet, hope night! A thousand times hope night!  
Parting is such love sorrow,  
That I shall say hope night till it be morrow.

_Exit above_

**Victoria:**  
Sleep dwell upon thy hand, peace in thy neck!  
Would I were sleep and peace, so misberly to rest!  
merrily will I to my chaos wrist's cell,Its help to jump, and my disturbed wrist to tell.


	5. Chapter Four

Anonymity

Chapter Four

In which Sebastian and Ciel Are Jiggered.

Victoria was in her bakery, working on a list of orders that some rich wishy-washy lord wanted for the Winter Ball, which was coming up in two weeks, when she heard the tell-tale sound of someone entering her bakery. Without stopping, she picked up the bowl where she was mixing some dry ingredients, and headed near the counter. "One minu'e! Be righ' wi'h ya!" she called out, coming out of the back and only to greet the people whom she saw yesterday.

"Victoria," started the Earl, his cane under his white knuckles.

"Vic," she glared at the pair, correcting them on her name.

"Vic," he started again, "I need you to infiltrate the shipyard where they are meeting."

Vic, set down her bowl and mixing spoon and leaned over the counter. "An' pray 'ell why meh shoul' go ta da shipyard? Me 'hough yer 'one hell of a bul'er' could handle i'? Or is i' 'hat only ye wan' meh ta go undercover as a damsel in dis'ress an' hope me can lis'en in on 'heir 'alkin'?" she asked, glaring at the earl.

"It is young master's wish." said the tall, dark, silent one.

"Well I dun give a damn wan' ta earl wan's." said the baker, before throwing her bowl at the earl, only to have Sebastian catch it.

"It is quite un-lady like for one to throw such things."

"Like meh sayed before, I dun care." Victoria said then headed back into the kitchen.

The two men left in the shop glanced at each other before leaving and deciding on a new course of matter of which to handle this case.

---

Victoria was heading back from visiting the shopping district, and cursing the two men earlier, when she noticed that Lord MacVan was entering the shipyard with his butler by his side and Lady Rouge on the other side of the lord. 'Wa' are dey doin' a' 'his 'ime of ni'e?' she wondered, before heading where they were heading.

She came upon two people she thought that she wouldn't see tied up and knocked out: Lord Ciel and Sebastian.

'Wat made 'hem cum on deir own? Dun dey know 'ha' i's dangerous fer 'hem ta cum ou' here?' she thought, glancing around the nearly empty shipyard and noticed that there was a few boxes for her to hid behind and get closer to the two nobles. Once she got closer to the two she slowly inched closer and closer to hear the two talking.

"It is almost time my dear, Lady Rouge." said the non-stuttering version of the Lord.

The lady mentioned before just glared at the man, "And you're going to tell me about what happened with my brother right after this? You said when we started this whole thing that you knew who murdered my brother and had him in custody." she spat at the man.

Lord MacVan turned sharply and slapped the woman. "Listen to me wench. What I say goes. We need to put the final steps into action, then _I_ can finally enter Her Majesty's Royal Court and be one of the richest men on the this side of the River Thames! I will not put five years of forgery down the river!"

'So he is behind da differen' coins.' thought Vic, then making her way back to the K. O.'d people and began to untie them. Once she got them untied she shook the butler softly. "Sebas'ian," she whispered into his ear, "Sebas'ian," she repeated.

He didn't wake.

Slowly she shook him harder, he only fell to the floor with a soft "thump" which went unheard. She shook her head and muttered curses about un-wake able butlers from hell; then she slapped him, gently. He woke up with a dazed look in his eyes. "What are you-" he started before Vic's hand went to his mouth.

"Shh!" she said and pointed to the other side of the room where the two Nobles were, still making the final changes to the plan. "Lady Rouge and Lord MacVan hafta go'a finish up deyre 'ouch-ups, go an' cap'ure dem while I wake up milord." she commented to the demon butler.

He shook his head and made her go and get the nobles while he protected the lord insisting that it was her fault in the first place for 'not coming in the shipyard in the first place to listen in to their talking'. She just threw a punch at him, which caught him off guard and made him stumble a bit.

She shook her head and made her way over to the nobles who were still arguing and the lady now sporting a new red handprint on her cheek.

"You do as I say, wench!" came the voice of the Lord.

"I don't care if you're Her Majesty's dog at the moment! I demand that you treat me with respect just you do with a man! Just because I am female doesn't mean that you can belittle me!" argued back the woman.

Vic just rolled her eyes at the two and decided to take matter in her own hands, quite literally. "Well, this seems to be all fun and games, Madame Pepury and Mister MacVan. But I'm sure that you all have some pleasant business to attend to, oh; I don't know, like, your forgery business that is trying to put Her Majesty's royal mint in a frenzy spazz? Isn't that right?" asked Vic as she stepped out of the shadows of the boxes and up to them.

"The baker!" they screamed.

Vic just cleaned out her ears in boredom. "Yes, the baker!" she said in a dramatic voice. "Isn't that a nice change then from, the butler!" she exclaimed.

"You are just a lowly baker, why are you talking in such an educated way?"

"Well, why not? Far as I am concerned there is no law for a person to learn how to speak, unless we all convert back to grunts and various shit-making noises that would piss off the cave-men. I really don't see a problem."

"Why are you here?" asked the lady.

"I was strolling through the local super-market on the near-by alleys; you know they have the finest ingredients that one could have, when I spotted just the finest specimens of two low-born ingrates just over by me. But every time I tried to buy them, they just kept walking away. And they would have gone really well in the next creations of mine," Vic stated before laughing a bit.

"But it seems that I am about to buy them and put them in my creations!" The two cohorts began to back away from the baker only to find him standing behind them. "You wouldn't be . . . running away? Would we?"

"Bruce! Kill the baker!" commanded the Lord.

"Of course sir." said a voice from the shadows. As the figure that holds the voice steps out of the shadows, it is indeed Bruce, but he held a length of chain to serve as his weapon.

Bruce came after the baker who dodged with ease, the butler whipped his chain at her, but only for her to catch it with her arm and wrap the chain around it so he couldn't move. No matter how hard he tried to move. "Is that all you got Bruce? I expected better from you!" yelled out Vic and tugged on the chain really hard, making him lose his balance. Right as he fell, Vic found a stray piece of wood. She attached it and loosened the chain and whipped it around. "Weren't you supposed to come at me with the intent to kill?" she taunted, before she herself found her person wrapped up in the chain, the piece of wood still in her hand.

"I told my master that I would kill you, so kill you I shall." he said and tightened his grip.

The chain tightened around Vic and she felt herself become smaller, but still able to breathe. She smirked and unrolled herself by twirling a bit. Kind of like the Tasmanian devil. "Seems that your plot to kill me has, failed." she uttered and appeared behind the butler and moved the chain to choke him and stuck the piece of wood in his head. It went in with a sickening crack and she broke his neck for further measure that he was dead.

Vic just laughed, "Is that the best you got?" she taunted yet again.

"You're not human!" exclaimed the man.

"I'm just one hell of a baker!" she cackled and lunged at the two, hoping to take them down. But the Lord had moved the Lady in his way so she would get killed first and hoped he could run away from the crazed baker. Victoria just side stepped out of the Lady's way and walked slowly to the man. "You are one disrespectable vulgar man I have ever met." she said. "You throw women around like their yesterday's bread, and walk upon them like they are your personal rug. I know your plot, I know of your devious plot."

The Lord's eyes widen. "Y-You c-couldn't have! I-I-I have t-t-t-told n-n-no one!" he stuttered in fear as he was being pressed against the smelting device.

Victoria just looked at him with a crazed and mad look in her eyes. "You want to overthrow the Queen, because she hold more power then yourself, and ever could. You dislike that fact. You loathe it with all your being! You grew up in an environment which was run by males, and once you saw your dear mum in charge, and do you want to know what happened next? You saw your father kill her in cold blood, right in front of your eyes. And ever since that day, you knew that woman were frail things that can be ordered around like a dog." she spat out.

Lord MacVan just looked on at her in horror as the memories reeled back into his head.

_He saw his father murder his beautiful mother in cold blood while he looked on. "Remember son, women are just objects for our every whim and need. They obey like the weak and submissive creatures they are. The only good thing about them is that they bear children, cook, clean and have sex for us. If we tell them to lick the bottom of our shoes, they will do it. Whip a woman to get aroused? Do it. Women are man's ultimate play toys for us to break and get more." Then made his mother drink some more arsenic. _

_He remembered his mother singing to him as he had a nightmare when he was younger, her wonderful voice had soothed him to the core. It made him all happy inside, until his father came home and pulled his mother by her long hair and sprawled her to the ground while he kicked her._

_"Come here, son." said his father one day when he came home from working. Then showed him a little girl, no younger then 10, standing in front of them, quivering in fear. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I want you to show me, how you would treat a woman."_

_He just looked at his father, "But she's a child. Not yet even started the womanly process." He protested._

_His father scoffed. "That does not matter; she knows what will happen to her." He smiled eerily at the poor child._

_The child couldn't hold it in anymore and cried. "Please! I'll do anything you'll want! J-J-Just p-p-p-please don't k-k-kill me!" she whined, and started crying. _

_What happened next he could never forget, nor recall. _

_His father had taken her forcefully, made her bled, threw her against the wall, and taken her again. Then he made the young lord take her too. _

_It wasn't until a few years ago, that he loosened the girth on his father's favorite saddle did he get some revenge for the love that he didn't have._

"You also killed your father! You loosed the girth on your father's favorite horse, so that way he wouldn't be a pain in your ass when you put this plot together! You had Mamade Pepury's brother murdered and pushed over the edge and made him fall into the cold depths of the river Thames. You're caught between believing what God has been telling you, telling you that man is perfect in every way. Plus the fact that only the ones who survive certain situations will live to tell the tale. I've seen the books that you have in your study, your trying to decide which one is better by testing out your own theory. You want to run this great country into the ground and see who survives! If it is by God's will, no one will have survived the depression that your about to send this country into! If God will's it, you, only you, will survive and have the right to run country!" stated Vic, earning a gasp behind her, making the baker turn around and looking at her.

"No! It can't be!" screamed out the lady.

"Yes it is my lady! Don't pretend to be a fool my lady! Didn't you find it odd that he came straight to you after your brother's death and told you that he had the person in question, and in custody? Didn't he discourage you from contacting the police _again_? Didn't your brother warn you not to be in cahoots with him? Didn't he? Didn't he try to take advantage of you? Didn't he take your little sister twenty years ago, along with his father? Didn't your little sister warn you not to get near him? Where is your little sister? Haven't heard from her lately, maybe he still has her in the bottom of his mansion. Maybe he sold her to be a slave. Maybe he _sold her_ to be an ingredient in black magic. Maybe he killed her. Where is she? Didn't your family warn you against the MacVan family? Didn't they warn you about your _cousin_?" The lady gave her a shocked look.

"Don't give me that look, you knew that your mother's sister married into the MacVan family and became the Lord's mother! Didn't she die? Maybe she was poisoned; maybe she died of natural causes. Did she ever show up at your and your siblings parties? What about any other parties? When did she show up, didn't she walk with a limp or held a limb gingerly? When you asked her about it, didn't she that she fell down the stairs or trip on her way out of the carriage? Didn't they warn you not to be hanging with your cousin?

"Didn't they?"

Meanwhile the other young lord and his butler were watching this in shocked. How did Victoria know so much about this?

"I did know! But I loved my brother so much-" started Madame Pepury but got cut off.

"Your family was going to commit incest with you and your brother." said the baker and continued to her. "Your family wanted to perverse the family line. So it wouldn't be tainted. You loved the fact that you were going to marry your brother. But your brother was sickened at the idea. He wanted to marry one of his own choosing. He didn't love you like he would have for his wife! He only loved you like a sister! And sickened your tiny little brain! So you decided that if you couldn't have him, then no one would, and you called in your cousin to have him murdered and then you were in cahoots with him in this whole scheme! You wanted to be involved."

Madame Pepury just got up from the floor and rushed at her, and stabbed the baker in her side. "You will die! I will make sure of it!" she cried crazily. Before pulling it out and trying to finish off the baker.

Victoria just looked at her with madness in her eyes. "I won't die. Not until my lord wishes it! I am part of the Phantomhive household! I only obey my lord!" Taking her hand just as the knife was descending on her, and held the wrist. "I'm 'frai' 'ha' ye'll die 'ere, mi lady." she said and made Madame Pepury stab herself. She turned to the young lord who was supposed to be behind the woman, but she didn't see him. "'e mus'va go''a away." she murmured to herself and turned to the Phantomhive Lord and the demon butler.

"I' is dun milord." she said to him, bowing from the waist.

Ciel just looked at her gapping wound from her side, and then looked up to the bowing figure. "Who are you really?" he asked. Then told Sebastian to heal the wound that was slowly making Victoria die of blood loss.

Sebastain came over to the baker and gingerly took her shirt that she had on and surveyed the damaged done, ignoring the bandages wrapped around her chest. He nodded to himself and began to tear her off her bandages from her chest and used them as bandages to put pressure on the wound. Victoria just kept still, trying not to move while this was happening. She turned to the young lord, "Wha' da mean?"

"Who are you really? How did you get all of that information?" he shot off to her.

"I'm the sister to the Undertaker, a baker, was an actress, and your personal baker. I used to work with your family when you were young. Remember the cook that died in your family's death? Ash?" she shot off at him. Ciel just looked at her with a shocked expression. "I used to come over to your mansion to talk to him; he died protecting me in that fire. I tried to rescue your mother, but she was trapped under some beams and she knew that her death was coming. She told me to get her husband and her son out of the mansion at the cost of my life. Is that all coming back to you?"

"You're the one who protected me from dying by the chandelier, you gave me my father's ring and told me to run." he commented.

"'Aye, that I mun."

"Why didn't you save me from the child slaves?"

"See 'ha' scar in me bak? 'he one 'ha' looks like a messed up s'ar? De chandelier landed 'here, Little One." she said. "Af'er 'ha' I's dun knows wha' happened, me woke up in a hospice den me bro'her cam an' tuk me."

Ciel could only stare in shock as memories, long forgotten, came rushing into his head. He remembered playing in the gardens with a older figure while his mother and father were sipping their tea they got from Ash, the cook. The times when his parents where off to parties that he couldn't participate in, his cook would find him a playmate for him and it was the same figure that would spend time with him.

---

"L-L-Lord Ciel!" stuttered Maylene when she heard him, his butler and Vic walk in. "Are y-y-you alright? W-W-Why is V-Victoria b-b-bleeding?"

"None of those matters; just attend to her and make sure that she changes her bandages every five hours." said Sebastian while Ciel headed towards the desk.


End file.
